


Popularity Comes With Work

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fictober 2020, Gen, Platonic Gelphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 15 - “Give me a minute or an hour.”Elphie and Galinda are preparing for a trip to Town. Galinda has too many ideas for what preparation is.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Popularity Comes With Work

**Author's Note:**

> If I can’t find platonic Gelphie I will make it myself

All Elphaba had to do was put on a coat and slip on her hat, and she was ready to go. She and Galinda had been waiting all week for a school break so they could go shopping and visit the library and all the fun things to do when you have free time. Elphie was pretty simple and even she knew she was unstylish, (and people would stare at her no matter what she wore, anyway) so she was fine with the simplest look possible when going out. 

Galinda was the exact opposite. 

“Galinda, hurry up!” Elphaba yelled from behind the bedroom door. 

“I’m coming, Elphie!” her roommate replied. “Just give me a minute or an hour!”

”An hour? I know that you care about your looks, but what could possibly take you an hour?!”

”Oh, Elphie, you still have so much to learn about popularity!” Galinda said. She opened the door. Her dress was on, but that was it. “You can’t just sleep on makeup or shoes or hairstyle. And I need to make sure everything is perfect before we go to Town.”

“Sounds like a lot of thought.”

“Important decisions like this always take time.”

“I’m surprised your little blonde brain’s already got it all figured out.” Elphaba teased.

“These are the kinds of things popular people must figure out, Elphie.” Galinda said. “Being popular is such hard work!”

Elphaba smiled. “If you say so. Now how about I come in and help you choose your shoes?”

“Gladly!”

It still ended up taking them an hour to leave. Hey, once Galinda got riled up over fashion, it was hard to stop her for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey why do people keep saying that Elphaba was shunned and she and Fiyero had to flee Oz and never see Glinda again? I only remember the three of them living their best lives. 
> 
> Yes I did watch a bootleg again and yes I am sobbing


End file.
